An embodiment vehicle health management system.
Distributed vehicle health management systems execute and calibrate algorithms both in the cloud. The data uploaded to the cloud may be limited for execution but is overflowed for calibration. Cost for data transmission and data processing in the cloud is excessive for certain component or system routines.
Conventional systems calibrate diagnostic algorithms only based on several vehicles in the production stage and are performed entirely on a vehicle ECU. Centralized systems collect all diagnostic trouble code and parameter identification code data and upload the entire sets of data to the cloud where advanced VHM algorithms are executed. This is a costly and computationally expensive process.